Double Standard
by badbitch69
Summary: Pansy just wants to make one thing very clear, she didn't kiss him first. Harry/Pansy, College AU, First Story, Lemon in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

Pansy just want's to make one thing _very_ clear, she didn't kiss him first.

It all started at Draco's weird back to school frat boy rager, or at least that's when she meets Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Daphne:** bitch

 **Daphne:** are you still coming to Draco's tonight

 **Daphne:**?

Pansy: idk

Pansy: the last party Draco threw was fucking awful

Pansy: like the worst night of my life

Pansy: like worse than the time I had to do community service

 **Daphne:** it wasn't that bad

Pansy: daph

Pansy: I got alcohol poisoning

Pansy: I was in the hospital for like three days

Pansy: do you even know how nasty hospital food is?

Pansy: and the whole place smelt like rubber gloves and old people

 **Daphne:** stop being so dramatic

 **Daphne:** but please

 **Daphne:** Blaise is gonna bring his new ginger girlfriend and we need to make sure she's not a serial killer

 **Daphne:** or if she wears like crocs or something

 **Daphne:** and apparently she's bringing her friend who looks like a fucking librarian and her ex boyfriend

 **Daphne:** EX BOYFRIEND

Pansy: omg what

Pansy: okay i'll come but only if you pick me up a handle of Malibu

 **Daphne:** ew

 **Daphne:** i don't understand how you drink that shit

 **Daphne:** it tastes like self tanner and gasoline

Pansy: I know

Pansy I love it

* * *

Pansy always forgets just how disgusting frat guys are. So halfway through the night Pansy's hiding in the kitchen from some nasty drunken frat boy whose name she didn't care about because honestly she really doesn't want to lose her virginity to some fuckboy who obviously peaked in highschool, and too be quite frank she's _so_ out of his league. She's all alone sipping on her Malibu (shoutout to Daphne) with shitty rap shaking the walls of the house, and Pansy loves her friends she really does but she's bored out of her fucking mind. Then Daphne walks, well stumbles, into the kitchen and grabs her by the arm and drags her into the living room.

"You've got to see this, Pans. _Blaise! Blaise! There's someone here to see you!_ " Daphne yells at the top of her fucking lungs.

Pansy's a little drunk herself so it takes her a while to focus on the group of people awkwardly standing in the doorway. There's this little redhead chick who's pretty cute but kinda looks like a bitch, so obviously she'll fit right in with them. The next chick has brown frizzy hair, like the girl needs some fucking conditioner god damn, and _oh my god_ Daph was totally right she _does_ look like a librarian like it's _ridiculous_. Pansy laughs a little too herself, and then she see's the last person. He's tan, like really tan and he has dark hair and these bright green eyes and fuck she can already tell he'd look _amazing_ without a shirt on. But he's wearing those weird ass hipster glasses which most likely aren't prescription and ill fitting jeans and a faded flannel, and is totally _not_ her type. The complete opposite of her type actually. Then Blaise comes out from the backyard shirtless and dripping wet because fucking Draco couldn't just have a regular frat house he had Lucius install a bigass pool because drunk teenagers and bodies of water are _such_ a safe combination.

" Gin, babe! You made it!" Blaise shouted while picking up and hugging the redhead chick. Pansy wasn't quite sure whether or not it was cute or gross how excited he sounded. Nope totally gross, jesus christ. And her names Gin? Like the drink? Like what.

"Babe I wanna introduce you to my friends. The blonde one is Daphne," Daphne waved and giggled like a complete fucking idiot, " and the black haired one is Pansy, guys this is my girlfriend Ginny."

Pansy rolled her eyes but still waved with a smirk on her face. It's not like she needs to make a good impression. She could see the guy with glasses warily eyeing her, what the fuck is his deal. I mean yeah Pansy was hot and she knew it especially tonight, her eyeliner was on point and her contour was perfect and the heels she was wearing made her legs look extra long and the push up bra she borrowed from Daphne made her tits look _amazing_ , so it made sense if he was checking her out.

Then she realized the girl Ginny was dragged away by Blaise and she was left with the librarian, glasses, and a wasted Daphne. Yeah, she was _way_ too sober for this bullshit.

* * *

It's around 12 when Pansy walks out to the backyard with a Pabst Blue Ribbon in hand because they're at a frat house and it's not like they have any good beer. At that point the entire men's Lacrosse team is in the pool along with some topless chicks she's never met, Draco's super weird dealer Luna has showed up and Daphne and Tracey were doing body shots off each other. Pansy thought it was crowded inside but it was even louder and much more crazy outside, like it's a Monday night wtf calm down. Pansy spots the guy with glasses standing next to a keg and their water cooler filled to the brim with jungle juice. So she saunters up to him, no not walks, _saunters._ Because Pansy has never in her life been subtle or shy and honestly she's too drunk to really care and she just wants all the information she can possibly get about this Ginny girl because Blaise can sometimes (very rarely) be a nice guy and he seems like he actually likes this girl. And she's Pansy _fucking_ Parkinson and she needs to know everything about everyone at all times.

" You're uh- Pansy? Right?" He says when she walks over and she can't help but notice how tall he is and she can't stop staring at the flush creeping up his neck and what the fuck is she nervous? Around a guy? Is that a thing?

" Yeah hi, and you are?" she asks in the most polite stable voice she can manage.

" Oh, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." he says taking sip of whatever is in his red solo cup and for some strange reason she recognizes that name but Pansy isn't really sure why.

" What's your major?" She asks, because that's proper college party etiquette and she's a classy bitch.

"Political Science, you?" He answers.

"Fashion Design." Pansy says taking a sip of her lukewarm beer, ew.

" Oh wow _fashion design,_ how um- _interesting_." He says turning away, and oh my fucking god he did not just say that. It was then that Pansy finally realized the exact type of asshole that this Harry guy is. He's one of those assholes who think she's superficial and stupid and vapid because she would rather watch America's Next Top Model than pretend to like the fucking news. The kind of guy who thinks that beauty and brains cannot coexist, the guy who automatically hates her because she doesn't wear like mom jeans and shop at whole foods and run a blog about like social justice and like knitting or whatever. Yeah _fuck_ this guy. It was also at this exact moment that Pansy made it her mission to make this guy as uncomfortable as she possibly can because _fuck_ him.

"So I heard you're Ginny's ex." Pansy stated bluntly because as I said before Pansy has never been subtle or shy. And he fucking chokes on his drink and it shouldn't be cute and her chest shouldn't feel this tight and he's an asshole and once again _what the fuck_.

"Uh- um- yeah I am, what about it?" he stutters like a complete fucking idiot and she doesn't get how _this_ guy makes her feel uneasy.

" Look I don't know anything about you or this Ginny girl but there better be nothing going on between you anymore, got it?" Pansy said crossing her arms over her chest, and when he looked at her his eyes were hard and angry and she really should not be turned on right now but she totally is and she's pretty sure she's soaked right through her underwear and jesus christ.

"There isn't" he growled from between his teeth, and she shouldn't be happy when she manages to piss him off but she is. So Pansy just glared back because why the hell is he getting so defensive?

" Oh? Did I strike a nerve?" Pansy simpered.

"You wish sweetheart" Potter snarled taking a step forward and god she's never wanted to fuck someone this bad in her entire life and she can see him clenching and unclenching his jaw and his pupils dilate and _holy shit._

They were standing like that for a couple of seconds when Draco comes up wearing a bro tank and douchebag sunglasses, like seriously dude it's nighttime you don't need those, wraps his arm around her (as friends often do) and things get even more awkward.

"Hey Pans- Potter."

"Malfoy."

And _holy shit_ how could Pansy forget who Harry _fucking_ Potter was. Draco literally would not shut up about how much he hates him their entire freshman year of college and still to this day brings him up. _Oh my fucking god_. From what Pansy had gathered Harry and Draco were in the same political science class, got paired up for some project together, and things got really weird and competitive and the hospital bills and property damage cost so much. No one's exactly sure what happened leading up to the fight but the videos that ended up on WorldStar were hilarious. And this went on for _months_. It was like Mean Girls for crying out loud, it was _ridiculous_.

"That arm ever heal properly?" said Draco

"Ever get that tooth fixed?" Potter bit back

And Pansy just stood there trying to make this all make sense in her drunken state and this is so weird.

" Makes sense you're with someone like her Malfoy." Harry said gesturing toward Draco's arm over her shoulder and excuse me?

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean." Draco slurred.

"Okay um ew no, that's not a thing douchebag." Pansy butt in before these idiots start trying to scratch each other's eyes out. Potter looked confused then opened his mouth to say something, but instead all they heard were sirens and all they saw were flashing red and blue lights.

And as expected things only get worse from here .


	2. Chapter 2

Pansy was really good at running in heels, like _scary_ good. I mean she was a cheerleader back in highschool, and she's fit as all hell, and it's not like this is the first time she's had to run from the police. So there she was basically fucking _sprinting_ down the street away from the cop cars because she cannot get arrested again and community service is the _worst_ and her dad would _murder_ her and honestly she's just happy to get away from that awkward conversation with Harry and Draco.

* * *

 **Groupchat with Daphne, Blaise, and Draco**

 **Group Name: draco's pointy ass chin**

Pansy: where tf r u guys

Pansy: i'm hiding in your neighbor's backyard

Pansy: the weird one with the cat and the fucking samurai sword

 **Draco:** shh i got to act sober

 **Draco:** and ur makng t really har to focus rn

 **Daphne:** bitch were at McDonalds

 **Daphne:** we'll pick you up

Pansy: oh thank god

 **Blaise:** i'm with Ginny rn ill talk to you guys later

Pansy: OH SHIT

 **Daphne:** GET SOME

 **Draco:** SNAPE WOULD BE SO PROUD

 **Blaise:** I'm trying to get it on with my hot girlfriend and you're bringing up our greasy Faculty Advisor

 **Blaise:** like seriously bro

 **Blaise:** not cool

Pansy: Daph are u on ur way yet

Pansy: oh my god a light just turned on in his house

Pansy: DAPHNE

Pansy: HELP

 **Daphne:** chill we parked outside

 **Daphne:** were still going to McDonald's tho cause i need chicken nuggets right now IMMEDIATELY

* * *

It's the morning after and Pansy has a splitting headache, but at least she woke up in her own bed. She showers and washes off McDonalds grease and sweat and glitter? Like honestly where did that come from? But she gets out and changes into an all black outfit paired with some killer heeled boots and does a full face of makeup because Pansy doesn't care that she's hungover, or that it's a Tuesday morning, and the only interesting thing she has going on today is her philosophy class at 10 she will always look her best. She looks in the mirror and fixes her long grey silver hair (but not like Draco silver cause he's practically albino) with black roots, because after what happened to her mom Pansy was _physically sick_ of looking like the girl she used to be, and she's dramatic. Draco and Blaise made fun of Pansy for taking a philosophy class, like she can be deep and philosophical or whatever fuck them. And she's pretty sure Luna's in her class and she needs to get some Xanax if she's going to have to spend time with her father next weekend. And Pansy is now entering the classroom, with sunglasses still on because fluorescent lights will be the death of her this morning, and she see's white blonde hair and immediately knows who it is so she sits down next to her, because Pansy is catastrophically bad at meeting people and making friends.

And Luna just turns to her with her big blue eyes and says " Wow, your chakras are wayyy out of balance.". Pansy had heard this a lot from her, she's not really sure what it means exactly but it's just Luna's way of acknowledging her hangover.

"Yeah I know last night was so weird, I met that one guy Draco was like obsessed with last year, and he's a total douchebag." Pansy explains rubbing the bridge of her nose because she's an idiot and forgot to pick up Advil on her way over.

"Oh? You mean Harry Potter?" Luna stated in that dreamy voice of her's. And it was in this moment that Pansy knew she fucked up.

Because Pansy never pays attention to her surroundings and she's hungover and tired, and didn't recognize the guy sitting in front of them. She didn't register in her brain that the kinda hot kinda irritating guy with dark hair and stupid hipster glasses from last night WAS SITTING RIGHT FUCKING IN FRONT OF THEM WHILE SHE TALKED ABOUT HIM LIKE OH MY GOD. So he turns around and he see's her face and she see's him look down at her cleavage but then when he looks back up he has disgust and annoyance written all over his face. And Pansy is _so fucked_. But Pansy's pokerface is the best their is, so she does what she's best at. She raises an eyebrow at him and flips her hair and tries not to wince because _hangover_ because _ow_ \- and Luna is just sitting there pretending to be all innocent but Pansy knew she did this on purpose. She's also not really too sure why she thinks this guy's an asshole cause last night was kinda blurry but all she knows is she's still _pissed_. And obviously he is too cause he does not look happy to see her.

"Potter" She says a smirk tugging at her lips because I mean this is fucking ridiculous.

"Parkinson." He replies, and wait did she tell him her last name last night? Cause she's pretty sure she didn't. Oh my god.

" How do you know my last name? I didn't tell you last night." She says bluntly because I mean come on she's Pansy.

" Uh- I'm pretty sure you did I mea-" He stutters and oh my god.

" No I didn't, oh my god did you try to google me?" She accuses because he totally fucking did, and her Mother's death and all her arrests and I mean her Dad ran for Senator last year and all these things were fully covered by the news so it's pretty easy to find shit out about her.

" What no I- okay I mean maybe a little bit but that was just to-"

" Oh my fucking god." She says in disbelief because seriously who the fuck did he think he was?

" Wow, you're guys's vibrational energies are off the charts." Stated Luna too herself more than anyone. And Jesus Christ Pansy cannot deal with this shit right now.

Harry gave Luna a confused look then gave Pansy an angry one and turned to face their professor and oh my god she missed half the lesson because these two kept distracting her. Pansy also had trouble focusing on the rest of the lesson with Harry sitting in front of her cause she was torn between ripping his throat out with her bare hands or riding the shit out of him and she's confused and wants to talk to Daphne or get high or maybe both.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry I haven't been uploading chapters I've just been suuuuper busy, I'll try to write as much as I can, but thank you so much for all of the reviews you all mean the world to me!

* * *

Pansy doesn't _do_ feelings. That's just not a thing.

So it's Friday and god she thought this week would never fucking end, but things are about to get worse because she has to spend time with her father. She also totally forgot to get Xanax from Luna because of Potter distracting her with his dumb words and handsome face. She was currently at some uppity brunch place filled with like _way_ too many white people and soccer moms drunk off mimosas. The tension filled silence between her and her father was so thick it would take like a fucking chainsaw to cut through it. Her and her father were never close, especially after what happened to her mom. She also wasn't sure why he insisted they do these monthly brunches to "catch up", it's probably just something he can brag about to the yacht club or whatever.

" So how are classes?" He asks with his stupid monotone voice.

" Classes are fine." She says, I mean it's not like he cares anyways.

There's another awkward silence while Pansy orders two mimosa's for herself because fuck this.

" You know I wish you hadn't done that to your hair." He says disapprovingly.

Pansy thinks back to sophomore year where she was in her parents- no, her father's bathroom with a bottle of bleach and Daphne and some vodka. Because she was devastated and her father didn't know what to do and she was so sick of seeing countless therapists. Because Pansy had always been rash and impulsive and honestly she just didn't wanna be Pansy Parkinson anymore. And oh my god the look on his face when he came back from out of town was fucking _priceless_.

"That's nice." Pansy said because it was her choice but it was his fault.

* * *

It's Saturday and the whole gang ( oh my god did I just seriously refer to us as gang? like are we in fucking scooby doo wtf?) is hanging out at Daphne's place because it's fucking huge and she has a _sickass_ pool. And it's hot because they live in _fucking_ California and they're drinking sangria and Blaise won't get off his fucking phone cause he's talking to Gingivitis or whatever her name is. She loved days like this. And though she'll never admit to it she really did love her friends. I mean god Pansy is a lot to handle and they've all been taking care of each other since like elementary school. They were there for her during her weird goth phase and took care of her after her awful breakup with Theo and were there after her mom's death. They've seen all the worst parts of Pansy and they stuck with her. I mean yeah Daphne can sometimes be a bitch and Blaise is always putting them in sketchy situations and Draco's the biggest fucking drama queen in like _the world_ , but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Ugh sorry this is so short but I wanted for this chapter to be more of Pansy's background and her relationship with her friends cause i love all of them together


	4. Chapter 4

There's another party. This time its at Daphne's place and her parents are out of town because Daphne still lives with her parents and I mean why wouldn't she _literally_ lives in a mansion, but were getting off topic. There wasn't even like a reason or a theme or _whatever._ And I mean pretty much everyone was there. Everyone including THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE FROM THE LAST PARTY. Like who invited him, like he's wearing a knitted sweater, and like skinny jeans and it's July and it's a pool party like what. So she's playing beer pong with some of the physics majors and totally _kicking ass_ when daphne starts literally blowing up her phone.

 **Daphne:** help

 **Daphne:** help

 **Daphne:** BITCH HELP

Pansy: omg what

 **Daphne:** Theo's here

Pansy: are you fucking kidding me

Theo as in Theodore Nott as in the fucking asshole that had the audacity to cheat on her (multiple times) all throughout their seemingly perfect relationship last year. Fuck. No. Like who even invited him because she will commit homicide. And she walks away from the designated Beer Pong table to find this asshole and she runs into yet another asshole. And she almost trips because when is she not in heels and she grabs onto him and _holy shit_ he's like muscular like really muscular but that also could be because she's kinda sorta drunk.

"Excuse me." He growls like what the fuck is your problem dude sorry I tripped dickface.

And she can see Theo behind him and he looks like he's gonna walk up and talk to her and she panics and she's irrational and she _really_ doesn't wanna do this right now. So Pansy improvises.

"Fuck, just go with it okay?" She breathes out and looks back up at Potter and tightens her grip around his arm.

He looks confused and she's grabbing his chin and his hands slide to her waist and he kisses her, not like a peck and he's not soft and he's nothing that she's used to and I mean this was her idea but _he kissed her_ and fuck. And they kiss like their fighting and he's biting her lips and she's gasping into his mouth and i mean it's not like she's attracted to him I mean he's kinda the _worst_ but wow this is amazing. And too soon he's pulling away and he look's like _really_ confused and kinda scared and she see's that Theo is nowhere in sight and he turns away and walks so away from her so fast he might as well be running. An hour passes since Captain Dickface of the S.S. Asshole _kissed her_ and she can't stop thinking about it so she's aimlessly walking around to party socialising and whatnot cause she's good at it and thank _god_ no one was really paying attention when all of that went down because Draco would literally kill her. Also where the fuck is Draco? Last time she saw him he was playing truth or dare with like literally the randomest group of people she's ever seen, I mean that librarian Harmony or whatever was playing it was ridiculous. And she drinks some more and she's pretty sure she danced on a table and she can't seem to find Potter but like why is she looking for him in the first place and then something very interesting happens. Like more interesting than the kiss. Like more interesting than like _life._ She sees Draco and the librarian talking by the pool, well i mean they're fighting. Like _fighting_. They're like literally screaming nonsense at each other and then the unthinkable happens. The librarian pushes him into the pool. And he's her best friend and she should be mad but like he probably deserved it. And he gets up from the water (still wearing his douchebag sunglasses mind you) and he looks _pissed_ and he grabs at her ankles and pulls her in with him and it's _hilarious_. Surprisingly things get even weirder.

* * *

 _Thanks so much for all your reviews and support you guys are honestly the best!_


End file.
